unspoken word
by aliridho
Summary: hikari maukah kau jadi pacarku?...


**Kata yang tak terucap / Unspoken Word**

**Disclaimer: digimon is not mine**

**summary**

"hikari maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

* * *

><p>Suatu senin di Odaiba Middle school. "Hah hah, hampir saja aku terlambat" kataku sambil terengah-engah.<p>

"woi, Takeru cepatlah " suara seseorang berambut jabrik.

"iya, Daisuke ada apa?"tanyaku.

"kau tak lupa bawa kaos olahraga kan? " .

"HAH kaos olahraga? Buat apa ?" jawabku.

"bukannya sudah kubilang untuk dibawa?" jawabnya sedikit kesal.

"aku bawa kok, hehe"kataku menggodanya.

"wah kalian malah masih disini , ayo kita segera ke kelas "kata seseorang darii belakang .

"oke Ken"jawabku

"ah kau saja lebih telat, dari kami" Daisuke protes

"sudah lah jangan di permasalahkan" kataku menengahi

Kamipun berjalan menuju ke kelas. (tolong dibayangkan ya! Ini sekolah dengan style jepang. 3 dengan lantai. Dan di atap sekolah bentuknya dataran ada sedikit taman disitu kayaknya sih. )."TEET TEET" bel pun berdentang. "Kenapa suara belnya aneh sekali" kataku dalam hati. Oh iya aku lupa cerita kami bertiga itu murid kelas 2 disekolah ini, sekelas di 2-B lebih tepatnya.

"Eh eh, kita tak ada PR kan " Tanya Daisuke

"sepertinya sih ngga ada"jawabku

Saat kami asik ngobrol tiba tiba seseorang keluar dari kelas 2-A ."BUUK" aku ditabrak seseorang perempuan.

"kau tak apa Hikari-chan? Ada yang sakit "Tanya Daisuke

"umm, tidak apa kok " jawab Hikari.

"maaf , bisakah kau minggir dari ku" kataku. (Wah sepertinya aku dilupakan)

"oh maaf ya Takeru , aku tak sadar kalau kau dibawah" kata Hikari.

"tak apa Hikari, wah Daisuke Kenapa malah kau perhatian ke Hikari " jawabku agak kesal.

"sudah lah ayo kita ke kelas saja" kata Ken tiba-tiba.

Aku pun berjalan kembali ke kelas. Sesampainya di kelas , tak tahu Kenapa aku tak terlalu tertarik dengan pelajarannya . Waktu terasa berjalan lambat ketika pelajaran membosankan. Saat istirahat makan siang (akhirnya istirahat juga juga ).

"Takeru ke kantin yuk ?" ajak Daisuke dan Ken .

"maaf, aku sudah bawa bekal ngga ke kantin "kataku

"ayo , Daisuke kita kekantin , nanti makannya disini" ajak Ken

Mereka berdua pun menuju ke kantin. Tanpa ku sadari ada seseorang berdiri di belakangku.

"maaf atas kejadian tadi ya Takeru, boleh kah aku duduk disampingmu" kata Hikari

Aku pun menoleh "tidak apa kok Hikari, silahkan kalau kau mau . aku sedang menunggu Ken dan Daisuke", jawabku .

Kamipun hanya duduk bersebelahan tanpa saling bicara. Aku melihat Daisuke dan Ken sudah kembali dari kantin

"wah kalian malah , makan berduaan saja" tuduh Daisuke.

"Tidak , kami sedang menunggu kalian"aku melakukan pembelaan.

"benar kok Daisuke kami sedang menunggu kalian "Hikari membelaku.

"wah tak kusangka kau rela menungguku Hikari-chan"

"hentikan adegan sinetron ini, ayo kita cepat makan " kata Ken memutus pembicaraan.

Setelah makan kami menuju ke tempat masing-masing. Setelah makan aku merasa mengantuk sekali. Tanpa ku sadari aku pun tertidur.(author comment: keknya ngga niat sekolah ya)

"takaishi kau di panggil motomiya sensei tuh" kudengar suara itu samar-samar.

Aku pun terbangun dari tidurku.

"takaishi kun apa jawaban soal yang di papan tulis" Tanya motomiya sensei.

"x=2 , x=-1"jawabku.

"bagus, takaishi-kun" motomiya sensei memuji.

"wah hebat kau takaishi" , kata seseorang disampingku.

"wah hanya kebetulan, kok ibuki-san"jawbabku

"wah kau memang suka merendah"

"takaishi, ibuki harap tenang"

Sepulang sekolah.

"pulang dulu ya Ken, Daisuke " sapaku ke mereka berdua

" malah pulang, kitakan mau latihan basket "jawab Daisuke.

"oh iya-iya lupa , hehe" kataku cengengesan.

"Eh kalian kesana duluan ya, aku ada urusan sebentar"kata Daisuke yang berjalan keluar kelas.

"di mencurigakan sekali , ayo Ken kita kerjar dia" ajakku

Tanpa bicara dia langsung berlari mengikuti Daisuke. Setelah lama kami ikuti ternyata dia menuju ke atap sekolah. Aku bertanya Kenapa ada Hikari ada disana.

"Hikari maukah kau jadi pacarku" ucap Daisuke. Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat seseorang menyatakan cinta

"maaf ya Daisuke, aku ingin kita berteman saja"kata Hikari. Kenapa mendengar kata-kata itu jantungku terasa berat. Aku mengajak Ken untuk segera menuju ke tempat latihan . Sesampainya di tempat latihan kami segera ganti baju dan pemanasan bersama yang lainnya . Saat kulihat Daisuke datang kulihat dia biasa-biasa saja. Wah hebat ya dia , bisa tetap biasa-biasa saja walau tadi sudah ditolak cintanya.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, entah Kenapa aku masih memikirkan hal yang kemarin kulihat. Saat berjalan kesekolah pun aku termenung .<p>

"hey , tak biasanya kau melamun Takeru , ada yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Daisuke yang mengagetkanku.

"hai, wah tidak apa kok "jawabku.

"kalian ini pagi-pagi sudah mesra sekali" kata Ken dari belakang

"wah hentikan bercandaan yang seperti itu" kata Daisuke

"sudah lah ayo kita jalan" ajak ku

Kamipun berjalan sambil bercanda kesekolah. Sesampainya dikelas seperti biasa aku menaruh kepalaku diatas meja(author comment: beneran ngga niat sekolah ni orang).

"seperti biasa takaishi-kun , kau hanya tidur di dalam kelas", sapa seseorang disampingku

"entah kenapa aku tak ingin melakukan apapun ibuki-san"jawabku sambil menoleh padanya.

Akupun tertidur saat pelajaran pertama .

"hey Takeru jangan tidur saja , ini sudah waktunya makan siang"kata Ken membangunkanku.

"Wah kau seperti sleeping beauty saja " ejek Daisuke .

"sore ini kita belajar bareng yuk!" ajakku.

"wah kami sudah ada acara Takeru , maaf yah. Benar kan Ken?"Tanya Daisuke. Ken pun hanya mengangguk

"wah , boleh aku ikut kalian?"tanyaku lagi

"wah tidak bisa , ini hal yang dilakukan berdua".jawabnya lagi

"yah ,….."keluhku

Sepulang sekolah, aku berjalan sendiri keluar kelas. Ini semua gara-gara Daisuke & Ken yang berlagak ada acara . Saat melewati kelas 2-A aku bertemu dengan Hikari.

"mau pulang Takeru? Boleh aku menemanimu" Tanya Takeru.

"boleh " jawabku singkat

Kamipun berjalan tanpa saling bicara. Aku mau memulai pembicaraan tapi tak tahu harus ngobrol tentang apa.. Kami pun hampir melintasi perempatan jalan yang sepi. Tanpa kusadari Hikari menghentikan aku terus berjalan karena tak menyadarinya.

"Takeru" kata Hikari dengan setengah berteriak.(author comment: setengah berteriak maksudnya? Suaranya cukup nyaring)

"ada apa Hikari?" kataku sambil menoleh kearah hikari.

Tanpa kusadari ada Kendaraan Kencang menuju kearah ku.

" Takeru , maukah kau men…." Hikari tak sempat menyelsaikan bicaranya

"BRAKK!" Suara benturan yang keras, Takeru pun terpental dari tempatnya tadi. Aku merasakan darah mengalir di kepala dan tanganku. Hikari pun berlari kearah Takeru.

"TAKERU, TAKERU ,aku akan mencari bantuan" kata Hikari sambil menangis memegangi kepalaku.

""jangan pergi Hikari , maaf aku tak dapat mendengarmu sampai akhir"mungkin itu kata-kata terakhirku.

End.

* * *

><p><strong>FlashBack kemarin Hikari dan Daisuke diatap sekolah<strong>

"Hikari maukah kau jadi pacarku" ucap Daisuke

"maaf ya Daisuke, aku ingin kita berteman saja" jawab Hikari.

"apakah kau menyukai seseorang? " Tanya Daisuke

"aku menyukai sahabatmu Takeru " jawab Hikari

"Kenapa kau tak bilang padanya?" tanya Daisuke

"karena dia selalu bersama dengan kau dan Ken " kata hikari dengan mata yang sedih

"oh aku akan mengurusnya" jawab Daisuke

"terimakasih Daisuke , kau sangat baik." Kata Hikari yang menangis di pundak Daisuke


End file.
